Tales Of A Possible Future
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Just some One-Shots I may or may not continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. **

**Summary: Izuku may or may not be a Being from a different world destined to fight The Darkness.**

**Oh.**

**And he may be the reason why the people of this world have Quirks, but that's not important. Look, a serial killer, and a skeleton, Mama can we keep them?**

* * *

**Beyond Stars and Moon (Title May Change)**

Sometimes Izuku is lonely, don't get him wrong, he has Mama, who is the bestest Mama in the world! But sometimes, sometimes, he felt like there should be more, he should be surrounded by more people then Mama. More laughter, more voices, a person in every room, constant movement, blending together in a jovial warm chaos.

He doesn't tell his Mama he's lonely though, he didn't want her to think she isn't enough.

He's six, Quirkless, still lonely, when he suddenly isn't.

The man is super-duper tall, and scared Kacchan away.

Izuku is pretty sure it's because of his face, eyes looked at Izuku with something gentle, sad, old and familiar. The man smiled, it's a funny looking smile, and Izuku thought: _"Oh, you found me."_

He brought the man home to Mama, little fingers gripping bigger ones, his smile bright. Mama is alarmed, then Izuku smiled at her and everything was alright.

_**~.~**_

Izuku can see a lot of things, people, animals. People who are not people, animals who are not animals, can see in between and further. Sometimes, he'll hear a song, soft in his ears, and clear. It doesn't have any words, but he hummed the words all the same.

_**~.~**_

Chizome, though welcomed into the house, came through his bedroom window most of the time.

Mama will scold him, before shoo'ing him to the table for food, lively talking and joyous laughter.

_**~.~**_

When he and Chizome are alone, they talk, not in Japanese or even English, but something ancient. It flowed off he's tongue like water.

_**~.~**_

He is Quirkless, and teased for it by the other children in his school, Kacchan liked to call him Deku a lot.

Useless.

It hurt, but not for the reasons they seem to believe.

_**~.~**_

Sometimes, he'll dream, of green, sunshine, and crashing waves. Cheerful voices that whispered stories, legends, secrets. He'll dream of a world that felt like home.

_**~.~**_

The day he was diagnosis as Quirkless, and they were home from the doctor, he asked his Mama if he could be a Hero without a Quirk.

His Mama cried, and told him she was sorry.

In her arms, Izuku said nothing, as a voice, familiar, but foreign said: _"Just because you don't have what we have, doesn't mean you can't?"_

A few days later, a new notebook is added.

_**~.~**_

Animals like him.

When he's in the park, they'll come up to him, and say hi. Or, if he's walking with Mama or Chizome, they'll follow like little ducklings until Izuku waved good-bye.

A lot of them love to gossip.

Crows will come in through his open window, and leave gifts. Cats did it too, but he had to tell them to stop because Mama isn't fond of dead things.

Some like to hide stuff in his hair.

He doesn't mind.

One day he asked why they like him so much, and they said: "You smell like home."

Chizome, and the squirrels declared war on each other.

So far, the squirrels are winning.

~.~

All Might is his favorite, he's everyone's favorite, even Chizome. Why wouldn't he be? Sure, all the other Heroes are great, but there is just something about All Might, something bright. Brighter than his hair, or that big fearless smile of his. And loud too, so loud it often overlapped that boisterous laughter.

There's a reason for it, but Izuku doesn't know why, or maybe, he just doesn't remember it.

_**~.~**_

In this world, Chizome is not a good man.

"That's okay," Izuku told him over ice-cream, "you're still mine. But you can't do bad stuff anymore, kay?"

Chizome, with his double scoop, chocolate sprinkle cone in hand, nodded, "Okay."

Then he stole some of Izuku's ice-cream.

_**~.~**_

Izuku will look at the world, at the people and their Quirks, and think, they shouldn't have it.

He knew it was his fault.

_**~.~**_

One day, when he's eight, Chizome brought someone with him, not a boy, but not yet a man either, dark hair, eyes blue as flames and patchy purple skin in some places. Izuku smiled, and said: "You are mine."

His name was Dabi

This time when he brought Dabi home to Mama, she took one look at him, then ushered him inside, sat him down, and shoved food into bewildered hands.

Izuku watched it all with a soft giggle.

_**~.~**_

Sometimes Izuku will look at Kacchan and think:_ "You will fall first"_

_**~.~**_

When Chizome read through one of his books, he chuckled.

"Some things don't change."

Izuku, comfortable in his lap, titled his head, he suppose that's not too bad a thing.

Chizome turned to a page, "My head is not that big."

_**~.~**_

Sometime between seven and nine, he started waking up in different places, he had a feeling he was looking for something.

Chizome always found him, and brought him home.

They don't tell Mama.

_**~.~**_

Izuku is his third name.

He doesn't remember the other two.

_**~.~**_

The first time Dabi heard him mumble, the look his face had Chizome laughing, and Mama giggling.

"Somehow," he said ruffling curls when Izuku finally stopped, and his freckled cheeks go slightly red in embarrassment, "that's not the weirdest thing I'll end up dealing with because of you."

Izuku smiled, and then demanded to be cuddled.

No, most likely not.

_**~.~**_

Kacchan is usually content to calling him names, and some shoving, but one day, he saw the boy and two others bullying another kid.

"_We, are the Wall."_

He stopped him.

Kacchan used his Quirk on him for the first time, and it _**hurt**_.

There was pain, far more intense than it should be, hurting something deeper, stronger, yet so vulnerable.

He gained his first set of burns, and bruises.

He cried.

When Kacchan and the other boys left, Izuku is alone with the boy, whose' crying now and hiccuping sorry over, and over. Though he was hurting, and his tears gone and eyes red, Izuku smiled, and hugged him, "It's okay."

Because he was the Wall.

When he's walking home, he wondered should he tell them, he looked at one of his stinging burns, Mama will cry. Chizome and Dabi will certainly be angry.

"_Our scars are for being the Wall my love."_

He knew the owner of that voice, the words as familiar as his own name, but…. he couldn't see the face, and those words, there's something else to them, something he's forgetting.

He doesn't tell them.

_**~.~**_

When he's not looking beyond, he's watching the people, them, and their quirks. Everything seen and found is added to pages of his latest journal.

The content concerned Dabi a little bit.

Dabi told Chizome.

Chizome just shrugged and fed him more of Mama's cookies.

_**~.~**_

One day, he woke up in a classroom, it's bigger than the one in his school, with clear windows that let the stream of moonlight in. He doesn't remember how he got out, but when he's at the front gate, Chizome is there waiting for him, quietly carrying him home, green eyes watching the building fade into the distance.

He'll wake up in the classroom about three more times.

_**~.~**_

When he's ten, Izuku found a boy, and decided to keep him.

"That is not how that works," Dabi said when Izuku told him, before looking at the other boy Izuku managed to lure in with food.

It's always food.

That's how Chizome got him.

The boy was mostly likely Izuku's age, purple hair that seem to defy gravity and eyes that looked tired.

He's name was Hitoshi.

_**~.~**_

Sometimes, Kacchan will look at him in puzzlement, Izuku will look back, and all he saw was the boy falling.

_**~.~**_

Izuku woke up in the classroom, and there was a whale-man staring down at him. Izuku blinked, yawned, and then reached out for him. The whale-man blinked before reaching down and picking him up out the chair.

"And how did you get in here?" The whale man asked as he settled the small body so that Izuku could lay his head on a shoulder.

He smelt like the ocean.

Yawning, Izuku nuzzled the man's shoulder, dozing as he was carried out the room. He's sure he closed his eyes because the next thing he knew he was looking at people he's supposed to know but his sleepy filled brain can't figure it out at the moment.

"It's a kid?!"

Someone is shushed, yawning again, Izuku snuggled closer to the whale-man; sleepy eyes watching as the people talked in hushed voices.

"We're going to have to call his parents."

"Chizome."

Eyes looked his way, one looked sleeper then he felt, smiling, Izuku spoke again, "My Chizome is waiting for me, he's gonna take me back to Mama."

"…..Where is he?"

Izuku rubbed his eyes, "At the gate."

There is silence, before someone walked a little bit a ways, Izuku found himself dozing, not minding the curious looks aimed at him. Eventually, and vaguely is he aware of being carried away.

He's a little bit more awake when they arrive at the gate.

Chizome waiting for them, hooded, the one with the tired eyes gave him a suspicious look, wanting to go home. Izuku wiggled until he was put down by the whale-man, he stumbled over to his Chizome. He's picked up, and they are leaving after Chizome gives a vague explanation and quick goodbye, over the man's shoulder Izuku waved goodbye.

He'll see them again.

_**~.~**_

Before Dabi, Izuku is still waking up in places not his home, when he stumbled upon a teenager. His skin is unhealthy pale, hair is light blue-grey, limp, and kind of messy, eyes red behind it with chapped lips. Izuku looked at him and thought: _"Not yet."_

Izuku smiled, and shared his cookies, the teenager is surprised, but ate them.

No one can resist Mama's cookies.

Izuku will one day find out how she made them taste so good. One day.

They meet once a month to share Mama's cookies.

_**~.~**_

There is a beach nearby.

When he goes there, everything is loud, and there's a hurt that is a dull pain, easy enough to ignore. Izuku stripe down to his swimming trunks and entered the water, he floated on his back for a moment, watching the sky before going under.

Underneath, he heard and saw much different things, he could look further if he wanted, but doesn't.

Its nice down here.

Chizome will always come with him, watch as Izuku stripe down to his swimming trunks and entered the water, then he'll set about hacking away at the trash there.

Eventually Dabi will come with them too, mostly out of boredom, and some delight in being able to burn things without consequences.

By the time Izuku found Hitoshi, the beach is cleared, and all three watch as Izuku made his way into the water.

"Why does he do that?" Hitoshi asked.

"It's quiet down there." Chizome answered.

_**~.~**_

Something is missing.

It's something he's always aware of.

He doesn't know what it is. Just that it is the reason he'll sometimes wake up somewhere else, When he's standing in front of a tall skeleton of a man he thinks: _"Oh, there you are."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Class 1-A is made up entirely of Omegas. Aizawa is pretty sure Nezu is laughing at him.**

* * *

**You Got Omegas!**

Once upon a time, the world had Omegas. As common as Alpha, and a Beta.

Once upon a time, Omegas were treated as something to be treasured, loved, and protected.

Seen as equals, and admired for their strength.

Once upon a time, something changed, how it started, no one is sure. Some say it was with a whisper, others, with a loud bang. Either way, a change had accorded, and Omegas suffered for it.

Oh, how they fought, fought against the law that forced them into a role lower than a pet's, fought against rising voices aimed at them to stay there, fought against family who suddenly saw them as nothing more than an item to use as they saw fit, or a disgrace with the only crime of being born into the hands of cruel fate.

They fought, and fought, and fought until they couldn't anymore.

But, that's not the end of this story.

Just like before, changed happened, however, this one started as a whisper. A rumor, a rumor everyone laughed at. They laughed and laughed, never noticing as the rumor grew, as one, by one, the numbers dropped. Arrangements were created, molded over, and over until nothing could break it, and information disappeared. A new city, a new society built its way up.

And when they stopped laughing, it was too late.

Once upon a time, there were Omegas.

_**~.~**_

A glowing baby was the start of mending a rift.

A jolly laugh with a large bright smile, and a "I am here!"

Sealed it.

_**~.~**_

Everyone in Japan knew about them, just like everyone in America knew about them, everyone in China knew about them, and everyone Britain knew about them, and so on, and so forth.

Everyone knew about the cities of the Omegas.

No one could find them.

It was odd, with Quirks that made the seemingly impossible, possible. That there were only dead-end clues to be found, it drove many conspiracy theorists nuts, especially since the only concrete evidence they had that the cities existed was because of carefully selected diplomats, all Betas, and imported goods that the cities were willing to share with the outside worlds.

It made governments around the world nervous, but that is for another time.

As said before, no one could find the cities, no one knew how they worked, or how the people survived for as long as they have. Sure, there were rumors online, people saying that they've met an Omega, or that they've seen a Hero talking to one, but those rumors are quickly found to be false.

However, there was one rumor that was neither confirmed nor denied.

All Might.

Number one Hero, beloved by so many, inspirational to so many, respected by citizens and other Heroes alike.

Could he be an Omega?

After all, he just appeared one day, saving people, and climbing the ranks until he took the number one spot. He didn't have a scent, nor did he wear Scent Blockers like most all Heroes.

When asked if he was indeed an Omega, he's smile would widen, and he'd say, "Does it matter?"

And isn't that an interesting response. Does it matter? Would it matter that the number one Hero is an Omega, that he came from one of the cities? Yes, because it means for so many that the cities were real, that the people living in them were _**real.**_

_**~.~**_

When one doesn't have information on something that exists, your mind will run wild coming up theories on this, and on that. So it shouldn't be surprising that people had their own opinion of Omegas, most were hilarious, some confusing, but in the end harmless.

That was until someone decided to write a book.

The writer, a middle-aged Alpha, respected for her craft, and the only one who said she's been to one of the cities and no one could disprove it. When it came out, it was not well received by the diplomats, who deemed the information false.

However, people wondered, what if was true, what if that's why the diplomats denied it because the woman had told them all their secrets.

Despite their best efforts, despite All Might's attempt at telling those who asked his opinion on it not to believe everything you read, people will believe what they wanted, and the damage was done

Some years down the way, further investigation will show Endeavor had a hand in that, but that's another story for another time.

**~.~**

_It started with the changing of the guard, the older generation finally stepping down for the new, and with it came new hope, the future._

_In a few years, a letter will be sent off._

As soon as the last staff had settled into their chair, Nezu folded paws together and started the meeting.

"First, please let me introduce you to our guest, everyone, this is Yagi Toshinori. Yagi, this is everyone." Everyone turned to the skeleton the principle had introduced.

"Hello." Said the skeleton.

Then the skeleton coughed up blood, and everyone freaked out.

Turned out, the skeleton was All Might, and wasn't that something. Also, he was also from the City, and will also be teaching at the school, as well as teaching the staff all about the nineteen Omegas that had managed to pass the Entrance Exam.

"And last but not least, U. A will now be turning into a bordering school, the building is already underway, and the dorms will be opening once the new school year begins."

Well, wasn't that something.

_**~.~**_

Shouta had mixed feelings about All Might, for one, the man was too…loud, too much in the spotlight for the Underground Hero's liking. On the other hand, he was…great, inspiring, larger than life, everything about him, everything he did, just screamed Symbol of Peace. And sometimes, he hated that.

Now here was something else, All Might was an Omega, and if you believed a certain book, he was nothing like what an Omega is supposed to be.

Which is small, delicate, meek, and subservient.

All Might could Yeet a sixteen wheeler into the sun according to Hizashi, could dodge a nosy reporter's question with ease, had laughter that shook the ground, and was a nosy busy body.

Yeah, these lessons are going to be interesting.

Entering the classroom, and finding his seat—they had _**assigned**_ seats, Nezu was having too much fun— Shouta sighed, and mumbled a good morning to Snipe.

"Morning listeners!"

"Shoot me," Shouta groaned.

Snipe snickered.

Of course the bastard's seat is right behind him, even worse Midnight's is in front of him, next came in the Principle who left the biggest reddest smoothest apple he has ever seen on the podium before taking his seat, which was next to Recovery Girl.

All Might arrived as the final….student took their seat, dressed in a yellow monstrously of a suit.

"I am here, coming through the door like a normal person!"

Cementoss may, or may not have softly squealed.

Shouta groaned and banged his head onto the desk.

All Might—"Please call me Yagi during class—S-Sensei is fine, just not in….that tone Midnight"— started his lesson by holding up a familiar book and saying, "This book is a bunch of bullshit, and if anyone one of you disagrees with me, I'll toss you out the window."

…Shouta might just be a little bit in love.

All Might then set the book on fire.

Definitely, love.

After that, All Might went on to explain what an Omega was, yes, they can have children regardless of their gender. No, they do not submit easily to _**anyone**_. Yes, they do have Heats, but they don't go mindless with lust and let anyone, especially an Alpha mount them. Omegas are sensitive to smells and taste, leftovers from evolution.

"With the expectation of one, none of the other children that will be attending have had their first Heat yet."

Most of the teacher, Shouta included—all Alphas—winced. For an Alpha, having your first Rut was basically entering puberty, and if a first Heat was anything like that, then the Omegas entering the school were essential babies until then, not only that but there was a good chance that they will have their Heat this year.

"What can we expect from a first Heat?" Recovery Girl asked.

To the surprise of everyone in the room, All Might chuckled, "It varies, but mostly a shit ton of emotions going everywhere….and maybe some blood."

...Blood?

"Okay next subject!"

Wait, what?!

_**~.~**_

"Snipe put your phone away!"

Next class, All Might started late because Nezu had spent thirty minutes talking about corps for whatever reason, then had to confiscate Yamada's phone, then he passed out today's subject; Sex Ed pamphlets,

Se Ed. Pamphlets.

And while it was obvious this was mostly for Recovery Girl—who they found out had her own set of medical books for Omegas given to her by All Might, but still decided to attend the class anyway—, it was still kind of weird, and reminded most of the Heroes uncomfortably of their own Sex Ed experience. Ectoplasm couldn't look at his grandmother for a whole week, and Snipe is pretty sure his brain made him forget his own talk with his mother.

While All Might scolded Ectoplasm and Thirteen for passing notes during class, Shouta read through it, it seemed very informative.

Apparently, Omegas had Heat-mates, other Omegas who stayed with an Omega in Heat until it was over, apparently, there was no sex at all, just a lot of sleeping, eating, and snuggling.

Just replace Omegas with cats, and it'd be Shouta's version of Heaven.

"Yagi-Sensei," Midnight raised her hand, smiling in delight at the way All Might's cheek goes pink at the purr of his title.

"Yes?"

"Do Omegas always share their Heats with each other?"

"Unmated Omegas do, if an Omega shares a Heat with someone not an Omega, then it's usually their mate. If you flip it over there should be—aaannnd there isn't."

All Might's sigh sounded more resigned than anything, apparently, something like this happened before. With a mumble of "Dabi," All Might went about explaining more on Heat-mates.

All and all, the classes weren't as bad as Shouta thought, and the Number One Hero turned out to be a pretty decent teacher.

When he crossed paths with the Omega again—and Shouta isn't sure how long that will stop being so shocking— it's in a park. The park is empty, and there is All Might, skeleton version, sitting on a park bench, a book in hand. Shouta stared for a moment, not use to seeing the man so…small, for every lesson they had, he's always been in the other form.

Against his better judgment, he goes over, startling the man when he settled down beside him.

"Oh! Aizawa, hello!" All Might greeted.

He smelt like chemicals, Scent Blockers.

Shouta nodded in return, eyes glancing down, and blinking when they see the title of the book.

_Teaching for Dummies._

"Ah," All Might chuckled nervously, "guess my secret's out."

"Only if I tell."

The rest of the time was spent with of all things, small talk, it was surprisingly nice.

_**~.~**_

Shouta stared.

All nineteen Omegas had made their way into class 1-A.

"_What. The. Fuck.__"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:A raid provides the Heroes with answers, but more questions. Perhaps they can be found in a man who trusted a devil, and the children who trust the man. **

* * *

**Canvas **

_He has many regrets, one of them was trusting Akito._

_The other, will start with two little boys._

"So, what do you think?"

Toshinori looked up from file to his friend, Tsukauchi expression was openly curious as he waited for an answer.

"The fact that he asked for you specifically tells me that someone in the organization is very well informed, possibly a mole."

"Possibly." Tsukauchi hummed in agreement, "and that he said he'd answer any questions we had, tells a lot about his loyalty."

"Blackmail? Threats?"

"It's a possibility, however, our main concern is the leader, and the children."

Toshinori's expression twisted into something dark and sad.

Done for now, Tsukauchi told his friend it was time, Toshinori nodded and then in a poof of smoke, he was staring up as All Might.

"Lead the way my friend!"

Tsukauchi does, out the office, down the hall and to the door with a number four on it. Taking a deep calming breath, he grabbed, and turned the handle.

Inside, cuffed, hunched over, and looking very, very, bored was Akaguro Chizome, known as Stain, the Hero Killer.

Upon seeing them, specially All Might, the man's bored expression surprisingly lit up into something like childish glee before it quickly going back to that bored look once more.

"_Wonder if he'll ask for an autograph?"_ Tsukauchi thought absently, it wouldn't be the first time.

He took his seat across from him, All Might eyed the tiny extra chair in the corner before deciding standing just to his friend's left would be best.

Chizome for his part, waited, silent. Though not for long.

"My kids are going to freak when they find out I've been in the same room as All Might, specially Oracle"

"You have children?" Tsukauchi asked, a little surprised, usually he had to at least talk in circles before he could actually get some semblance of truth out of an interview or interrogation.

Then again, Chizome had said he'd cooperate with him, well his actual words were "Get the damn lie detector, and All Might, and I'll vomit words." But the sentiment was the same.

Chizome hummed, tilting his head, "Their mine, so yeah."

No lie.

"Well, maybe not mine anymore, suppose you all gonna handle that now."

Tsukauchi paused in his note taking, that was interesting, what did he mean by that? Were they in Witness Protection? Or were they rescued during the rai—wait.

"Are you talking about the children found at the raid?" Toshinori asked, apparently coming up with the same conclusion Tsukauchi did, "All of them?"

Chizome grinned.

_He won't meet the boys until about a week later, Akito had sent him on a mission. Upon returning, and after giving his report of success, he's lead down one of the many halls, then he's walking through a heavy metal door and into a room._

_Small._

_That's really all he can think of._

_One's blonde, red-eyed, and glaring at them, he had stood up when they had come in and blocked their view of the other child. Or at least tried too. He could see the kid clearly, curly green hair, and big green teary eyes._

_Both were bruised._

"_They are you're new assignment."_

_Chizome turned to Akito, __openly__ curious, nothing about kids had been mention to him._

"_Everyone else is on route."_

"_On route for what?"_

_Akito smiled._

_The rest started coming soon enough._

"Evening Easerhead."

Shota, aside from raising a brow, he said nothing, behind him, Midnight shifted a little. The hooded figure didn't seem to mind, if the soft huff of laughter was to go by.

"Finally answered the message huh? Well, whatever, catch."

Something glittered in the air, Shota reached out and grabbed it. It was a USB, two of them in fact, held together by a key chain. He looked back up at the figure. Being under a bridge in the middle of the night made it hard to see much, and what they could see was because of the barrel that was currently on fire.

This was also a popular homeless spot.

Even with the fire he couldn't see anything beyond that fact that the hooded figure was well, hooded. Though he did catch a hint of dark hair, and a blue eyes.

"Have fun."

Then they shoved their hands into pockets and were gone.

"Well, that was underwhelming." Midnight said as she came to stand by him, she peered down at his hand.

"Think it's a fake?"

"Stain hasn't lie so far." Shota shrugged as he pocket the USB, "Let's go."

They leave, heading straight for U.A. where Tsukauchi was waiting. When they do arrive, entering the staff meeting room. Nezu was waiting with the detective.

"That is wonderful news," Nezu smiled when Shota showed their success.

"Were you able to ID the informant?" Tsukauchi asked

"No," Shota shook his head, "too dark, though I think I was able to see dark hair and blue eyes, but can't be sure."

The man sighed, but wasn't too disappointed, after all when Chizome agreed to give the stolen files, he only did so after they promised not to try to interrogate or arrest his informant. In all honesty, he was just curious.

"Well, thank you. I'll be sure to keep you informed of anything I find."

It wasn't like he wouldn't otherwise, after all, the messages had been for them.

About two days later, Nezu is e-mailed the contents of the USB, and after making a cup of tea, he clicked on the first file titled_**Olympus.**_

_The last of the children to arrive, is a boy, same age__ as the others__, two-toned hair, and a__ large__scar__ on his right eye._

"_What's with the scar?" Chizome asked the one who had shoved the kid into a room, and closed the door._

_The man shrugged, Chizome noticed he smelt kind of burnt, "Don't know, was there when we snatched him. Wasn't easy either, now I know why the bastard is Number two."_

_Then the man left, it isn't long before the sobbing started up again. Sighing, he headed to the closet door._

_Akito hated crying._

There were twenty of them.

Not a big number over all, plentiful without being overbearing.

It was too big a number.

Everything about this was too big.

Tsukauchi inwardly sighed. and looked over the group, some were still reading the files, other re-reading, and some had stop mid-way through, all of their expressions a mixture somber and anger.

He couldn't blame any of them

"Have you been able to identify any of them?" Nezu asked Tsukauchi.

"With the exception of three, no, and that's only because of their families. We're still looking into it."

"Have the families been contacted?" Snipe asked, looking up from his file.

"Not yet," Tsukauchi admitted, though he didn't looked happy about the fact, "we're trying to keep them out of the public eye for a little longer, and while I have no doubt the families will be discreet, I don't want to run that risk."

There were murmurs of agreement, after all, once this got out; and it would. There will be a demand for blood, which given the circumstance, not the best thing.

"Where are they now?" asked Snipe.

"The hospital, and all reports have been surprisingly good, a few exception, but, nothing to troublesome."

"What are those exceptions?" asked Shota.

"They don't talk, at all. Doctors aren't sure if it's because of a disability or selective. And they don't stay in their rooms, they always leave and gathered into one, which varies. However, they don't fuss when the nurses make them go back to their own rooms. There was also an incident, a nurse's arm was broken, the doctor believed it was because she was new, it hasn't happen again."

Shota after a moment, hummed, burring further into his scarf.

"….The messages."

Eyes turned to Hizashi, he looked down at the printed pictures that was very familiar to everyone in the room. No one asked what messages he was talking about, they were well known. Graphited pictures of a Hero on dark alley walls, and building, with the words: _Find them._ It's been years since the first one popped up, and no one could find the culprit or what it even meant.

"It was about them."

And that, if possible made the mood in the room plummet more, because he was right, the message that had followed them for years, had been for them, find them, it had told them, _**find**_ them.

Find the children.

_**Save**_ them.

"Well then," Nezu took a sip of his tea before placing it down, "it's only polite to answer."

_Four days after the last child was delivered, the chips are implanted._

_It'll be the least painful thing they will experience. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** **Izuku Midoriya is Quirkless, an Omega, and of age to take a mate. He's also the unofficial, adopted son of Gang Orca.**

* * *

**The Quirkless Omega (Title may change)**

His bags ripped, and his groceries went everywhere.

Sighing, Kugo glanced around, there was a store across the street, he could pop in there and ask for a few new ones, but there also wasn't any grantee when he came back his stuff would still be there because of strays and other people, or further ruined by sidewalk traffic.

Just as he was about say screw it and take the risk, there was a polite soft voice from behind.

"Are you alright?"

Turing around, he was met with a woman, Alpha from the scent, green hair that was almost black in the light. Her eyes, concerned, now widen with recognition, not surprising, his appearance was rather hard to forget. In her arms was a baby, who was making soft noises. She was kind of tiny too, granted everyone was tiny compare to him, with a few exceptions.

"Ah," Kugo said rather sheepishly, "seems I had a little trouble with my groceries," he lifted the broken bags, "but it's fine."

The woman titled around him and looked down, upon seeing all the food-there was an apple currently rolling away,- she looked back up at him.

"If you don't mind, I could pop in that store for you and grab some new bags."

"Really, you don't have to, I can—" The woman's eyes narrowed, and Kugo stopped.

Suddenly there was a baby in his arms, and the woman was crossing the street. Blinking, Kugo looked down The baby blinked up at him, and Kugo prepared himself for screaming, the normal reaction from babies, and children alike. Did it hurt? Yes, far more than the reaction of adults, he liked children, they were so honest, cheerful, and care-free, reminding him of why he became a Hero in the first place.

Unfortunately, with his appearance, that honesty was a double-edge sword.

Anyway, back to the soon to be crying baby, who was still staring up at him, then his mouth twisted and…it was biggest brightest smile he had ever seen.

Kugo stood there, stunned as a chubby hand reached up to his face, loud squealing coos, and gurgles. The mother came back, new bags in hand, and his must look a sight because she giggled.

"Aww, sweetie, he's not your his plushy." She said, cooing a little.

"Plushy?" He's vaguely aware of him moving a finger toward the little hand, and something in him melted when it's gripped tightly.

"My husband brought him a few toys, and aside from the All Might one, Zu-chan's other favorite plushy is Gang Orca."

Kugo's now kind of happy he agreed to that toy deal, and he made a mental note send both his manager and the rest of PR team the biggest gift basket ever. The baby is still making noises, and is pulling his finger toward his mouth, he panic a little, his fingers were sharp, before shifting so that gums could knaw on his knuckle.

The baby, Zu-chan apparently, seem quite content with that if the noises, and enthusiastic way he was trying to eat him was anything to go by.

It took him a minute to realize he was smiling.

Her own smile growing, the woman then started gathering the fallen groceries.

"Oh, no please, you don't."

The woman gave him a look, and he closed his mouth. After all groceries were gathered, including a rather tricky apple, Kugo was reluctantly giving Zu-chan back to his mother.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Say bye-bye Zu-chan."

The woman waved a little hand bye-bye, Zu-chan smiled and laughed. Kugo felt himself smiling again, after one last goodbye, the two parted ways.

Sakamata Kugo met Zu-chan on a cool spring Wednesday.

_**~.~**_

The smoke was thick, suffocating and made it hard to see anything, but his echolocation helped with that.

He was also going to dry out soon, and he didn't care, they were still two people tripped in here. He was close now, close enough to actually hear the crying, it sounded like a baby. Carefully, he managed to get around the fire and debris, and to the source of the crying.

Oh.

It was the woman from before. She was kneeling and holding up what may have been the roof, wall, or something it was hard to tell. Her neatly done bun had come loose a little, her body was curled over something, her head was bowed, eyes a familiar glossy, and there was a long piece of metal speared through her chest.

She was smiling.

It was a big smile, strong, one he saw on his mother when he was child, and scared of the dark.

That smile said everything was going to be alright, because mommy was here.

The creaking of the building spurned him back into action, carefully he picked up the crying baby from underneath her, with the baby now in his arms, he vaguely wondered if he should try and remove her. Then as much it hurt, he decided against it, the building was too unstable, and the fire was getting hotter.

"I'm sorry."

Then he left.

Inko died on a beautiful sunny Friday afternoon.

_**~.~**_

Hours later, he's in a hospital bed, a IV in one arm and the baby curled up in the other, finally asleep. The doctor had checked him over, and cleaned off the blood, and aside from a few cuts and a bit of dehydration, was fine. They handed the child off to him after it became apparent that he wasn't going letting the baby out of his sight.

Kugo wasn't sure what to do now.

There was no word yet on whether or not her body, or any other body had been found.

On the third day, a man came in. He was rather tall, short black hair and amber eyes.

He had freckles.

He took one look at Zu-chan happily on Kugo's knee, and cried.

He met Midoriya Hisashi on a windy Sunday.

_**~.~**_

It's been a week since Midoriya left with Zu-chan, thanking him with a grateful smile, and forgiving him with a soft understanding one., And he can't stop thinking about them, can't stop thinking about the kind woman who had stopped to help him, who didn't even look wary at his appearance, who sacrificed her life with a smile for her baby. About the baby who smiled up him without fear, and the husband who cried tears of sorrow and thanks in equal measures.

"You know, this could be considered stalking."

Kugo glared at Akio, who gave a slightly apologetic smile, "Sorry."

Kugo huffed and turned his attention back to the apartment complex, Zu-chan and his father were on the third floor. According to his intel, neither had left the place since returning from the hospital, though a neighbor had been seen going in and out the place occasionally…why was he so nervous?

"If we stand here any longer, someone is going to call the police."

Kugo blinked, he looked down at Akio, who waited patiently with a raised brow…..yeah, they didn't want that happening again. His manger would cry.

"Alright, let's go."

They climbed the stairs up, and made their way down the hall to the right door. After a long pause to which Akio had to kick him to get moving, Kugo knocked on the door. For a long time there wasn't anything, and Kugo started to worry, finally there was the sound of the lock clicking and the door opening.

Midoriya looked_** tired.**_

"Oh. It's you."

The man didn't sound any better.

"Hello."

Midoriya just blinked at him, eyes dazed.

"Erm, can we come in?"

A puzzled look washed over the man's face, and it's then he finally noticed Akio, blinking again, Midoriya nodded and let them in. The two follow him to the living room where Zu-chan is sitting up and playing with his toys. Something tight and painful tugged at Kugo at the sight of his plushy.

".…..Would you like some tea?"

it's said with tone of one out of practice….or one who has stopped caring about proper etiquette long ago.

"No, thank you." Kugo answered.

It's then that Zu-chan noticed them, and happily started crawling his way over, clumsily tugging on Kugo's pants leg, giggling. Without much thought, Kugo bent down to pick him up, it's only when the baby is in his arms does he freeze and cast a wary glance in Midoriya's direction. One does not simply pick up a Omega's pup.

And he's proven correct when Midoriya came over quickly and plucked the baby out of the Kugo's arms, Zu-chan whine but settled under the gentle rocking and soft murmurs. Eyes locked onto the two, Kugo and Akio made themselves small, and non-threatening as possible.

"Why are you here?" Midoriya finally asked, voice a bit more stronger, and just a little suspicious.

A man Kugo's size should not be able to look adorably flustered.

Akio and the others at the office teased him a lot about it.

"….Honestly," Kugo answered awkwardly, "I don't know, I mean, I know I want to check up on you and Zu-chan, but other then that; I'm not sure."

Midoriya stared at him for a long time, not even when Zu-chan started to squirm, then he just….deflated-Holy shit he was crying now!

Making a sound that was more Orca then human, and flailing a bit, Kugo looked at Akio. The damn Beta was as lost as he was. In his parent's arms, Zu-chan, upon noticing the change in mood, lips started to quiver. Now all but full on panicking, Kugo moved closer to the two, and that apparently was enough, because suddenly he had a crying Omega in his arms, and a soon to be crying baby.

Carefully, and all kinds of awkward, Kugo placed his hands on the Midoriya's shoulder, he cleared his throat.

"….What do you need?"

Midoriya sniffed, "I—What?"

Kugo pulled the Omega closer, ignoring Akio's look, he repeated his question. "What do you need?"

"I want my Inko back."

Unfortunately, that was something he could not give.

Kugo left the Midoriya house on a cloudy late Monday afternoon.

He returned again on a rainy Saturday evening, and again after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: There may or may not be some Time-Traveling juju going on.**

* * *

**Ashes (Title May Change) **

The door slammed opened, causing most of the occupants to start, when they turned to the doorway, it took most of them all they had not to laugh.

Most of them.

Shouta glared darkly at Hizashi, and Nemuri, which is unfortunately ruined by his rainbow colored….everything.

"Who was it this time?" Ectoplasm asked, voice just a _**hint**_ of laughter.

"...Paradise."

"Ah, that sounds about right," Thirteen hummed, "they really love colors."

"Yipee for them," Shouta snarked as he closed the door,

Midnight and Present Mic were still laughing, Mic had fallen out of his seat, Shouta kicked him on his way to his own.

"A little surprised you ended up running into them," Snipe mused, "they don't pop up during the day."

"Was surprised too," Shouta sighed flickering out of strain of dyed hair from his face, "almost got them too, but like always, they weren't alone."

"Oh."

"Pretty sure it was Rhino, got me from behind, then Paradise let loose the vomit of color."

By now, Mic, and Midnight had settled down, Mic back in his seat and turned his chair in Shouta's direction.

"What were they doing?"

"Looks like they were searching for something, I went back after I lost them, but didn't see anything of notice."

"Well, better luck next time." Mic grinned, grin growing at the glare, unbothered.

Sighing, Shouta leaned back against his chair, he scratched at his stubble. He wasn't really that annoyed with the mess that was his clothes and hair, he was used to it at this point, as it wasn't the first time, and it'll come out in the wash and a good shower like all the times before. No, he was annoyed that once again a member of Zoo slipped through his fingers.

And he really did think he had Paradise this time, so much that he forgot they came in pairs, and Rhino had got him good too, he was going to be sore for a while.

Shifting in his seat, sat back up properly, and booted up his computer, as he waited, his mind went back to Paradise and Rhino, specifically who they were affiliated with.

Named by the media because of their animal themed hoodies and masks, the Vigilante group called Zoo, popped up about two and a half years ago, stopping petty crimes in lesser Hero populated areas, and evaded any Hero or law enforcement who tried to apprehend them, Shouta included.

No one knew what they wanted as they never made any intentions known like most vigilantes, though it was a safe bet to say it was most likely to help people when Heroes couldn't, no one knew their Quirks because none of them used them, or were seen using them, genders were unknown because of a voice disruptor, nor was there a definite number of how many there were.

Right now the confirmed count seemed to be about six, identified as Rhino, Paradise, full name Bird of Paradise, Peacock, Chameleon, Moth, and Wolf. Privately, Shouta counted seven as sometimes when he's in pursuit, he'll felt like eyes were watching him

_**~.~**_

The newest batch of 1-A had a lot of potential, a lot more than the last class, with an eagerness he hadn't felt in a while he sent all eighteen of his students to the showers, ignoring Iida's grumbling about logical ruses. He made his way back into the building just as students were returning from Orientation, he passed by two boys who were lagging a little behind, stopping when the one of them squealed.

"You're Eraserhead!"

Shouta blinked, surprised, being a Underground Hero meant _**not **_being identified with barely a glance, especially by a kid that was talking a mile a minute—and listing off info that was both amazing and creepy, holy shit what was happening?!— with green hair that was curly and looked so fluffy that Shouta had to reminded himself wanting to run your fingers though a minor's hair was border-lining on Bad Touch territory.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Can I have your autogra—wait where's my notebook! Toshi-chan,my notebook!"

Dazed, and a bunch of confused, Shot looked over at "Toshi-chan", who despite looking amused at his now flailing friend, also looked like he was going to drop at any moment now.

"_I think he needs a sleeping bag." _

It was a little concerning, which said a lot coming from him

"You left it in the classroom remember." Toshi-chan finally said, patting green hair when his friend gave a small sad sound.

Shouta was a little envious.

Eventually the two hurried off, the fluffy kid apologizing for his freak out, to which Shouta waved off. Continuing on, he made a mental note to ask his colleges about the fluffy kid, the information vomit had been rather impressive.

_**~.~**_

I have something for you

Tsukauchi yelped, and coffee went everywhere, from his open window, there came a snicker. When he was sure he wasn't going to burn his skin off, he turned and froze

Hanging upside down from his open window, was that a grappling hook? Was Zoo. Not one of the usual members, but a new one, dressed in the usual dark colored clothing with an embodied animal on the hooded shirt, and painted on the otherwise white mask.

"Name's Cockatoo."

"….Nice to meet you?"

Cockatoo chuckled, swinging a bit on the rope, then something was being tossed at him. He caught it, it was a USB.

"Boss figured you might want what's on there."

"And what's on it exactly?"

Cockatoo tilted it's head, "And spoil the surprise?"

"Right," the Detective mumbled turning the device over, he then looked up at Cockatoo.

"You wouldn't mind turning yourself in would you?"

Deadpan, there was a deadpan stare going on behind that mask.

"….Right, thought I ask."

Cockatoo snickered, then the hook let go of whatever it was attached to, and Cockatoo _**dropped**_, Tsukauchi yelped, and shoved his head out the window and looked down, only to see a flicker in the shadows.

~.~

Fluffy, real name Izuku Midoriya, age 15, was a General Studies Student coming in first in the General Studies Entrance Exam, had apparently over a dozen of analysis notebooks, was sun incarnate. Childhood friend to not only Hitoshi Shinso a.k.a Toshi-chan, but one of his own students, Bakugo.

Lunch Rush's network was amazing.

Fluffy was also Quirkless.

The first Quirkless student in U.A…..How did he miss that?

"You were going on three hours of sleep when it was announced." Thirteen told him.

Ah.

That would explain it.

_**~.~**_

"We're in Act 2 now"

"I didn't know you liked Shakespeare"

Scorpion snorted before barking out, "Eel, straighten up that form, or you'll be running laps!"

Eel squeaked, and quickly straighten his form, glaring at the snickering others. Eagle chuckled, before turning his attention back to Scorpion.

"We'll have to be careful now, can't afford any slip ups." Scorpion sighed.

"You worry too much," Eagle chuckled, "we got this, _**they**_ got this."

There was suddenly loud and familiar explosion, followed by smoke and maniacal laughter.

Scorpion gave Eagle a look.

"…..They sorta got this."

* * *

_**Let Me Know What You Think!**_


End file.
